


Dinner at the King's court

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: King Rum Gold is known for the finest and most magnificent feasts in all the realms with his magnificent wealth and most generous nature. He and his noble courtiers and knights valiantly defends his kingdom and people from every monster who would ever dare to threaten them.However lately the king has been greatly troubled. The beautiful princess of Avonlea whom he rescued on the battlefield looks to be in constant terror even as she sits at his magnificent table.





	Dinner at the King's court

The king of the Front Land was looking over the great feast for his brave knights and courtiers all of whom he called his friends.

Rum Gold was a king who were truly beloved by his people, he held their loyalty through his fair and valiant rule, not by fear and intimidation. He at the head of his host of retainers protected the people from the monsters who would love to feast upon the Front Land’s weakest.

Cheers would be heard as he rode out upon his massive winged mount, a beast which nobility would inspire those who saw it, but now lay next to the table pleading for scraps which both he and his friends would liberally share with it.

On his right sat his son, who jovially made merry with his men, a knight in his own right and would lead the fight against the dangerous enemies who ever sought to invade their rich country. His name was Neal, but had gotten the nickname of Baelfire due to the fury with which he fought. In truth Rum knew that this fire was contained to the battlefield as his son was neither cruel nor vicious at home. If he had a vice it would be that he was a true pain getting up in the mornings. Though for a prince, as men of such positions often indulge too greatly in avarice or cruelty… if not both, this was hardly something to hold against him.

All spoke highly of the prince, declaring that should their great king ever fall, they would at gladly swear their loyalty to his son and follow him as loyally as they had his father.

Baelfire had his own mount, a beast equally as magnificent as his father’s and once both mounted and set off to battle it was scarcely an enemy that was able to stand against them, as their army would swiftly follow them.

Though Rum would fight any threat which would come into his kingdom, he was no warmonger and as long as no one would force him to defend his people and his kingdom he preferred to remain in his home, enjoy good dinners and good company as well as evening spent in silence, reading as Rokk, his mount, was sleeping in front of the fire.

However his mind had grown worried as of late.

By his left now sat a young woman the expression upon her face one of pure dread and terror so unspeakable that it in truth made him unsettled.

It had however only been a couple of days since he and some of his closest courtiers had come across a foul warband intent on pillaging and destroying the king’s land, having already given chase to some of his subjects, who was howling in pain and fear.

Judgment on those who dared to hurt those under the king’s protection were swift and uncompromising . Rum upon Rokk lead the charge and from upon the beast’s massive back he and his host slaughtered the evil doers.

And in the middle of the fight he jumped off the back of Rokk as he stared down the leader his legendary sword Cane in his hand. The leader stood there and as the king met his gaze he saw it… the beast. The fowl creature which he saw in the eyes of every enemy. The one behind every suffering to his glorious kingdom. Before the wretch could beg for his life he thrust his sword through him before he kicked him off the blade.

Gazing over he saw the rest of his knights had destroyed the resistance. As they raised their voice to celebrate their victorious king they heard a whimper from the cart.

Curiously Rum walked towards it to find a woman cover, clearly having been kidnapped by these foul men for what purpose.

The king attempted to calm her, but she recoiled away from him, her face frozen in a silent scream. He ordered a couple of his retainers to take her home and treat her as an honored guest.

He knew that it would not be easy for her, who knew how long she had been in the clutches of those horrid men.

However… her terror had not lessened. She was so full of fear, shutting herself in her room. He had attempted to speak with her… attempting to tell her that she was safe. But she had cowered from him whimpering in fear.

Days had passed, and though some would say her fear had lessened, but… Rum Gold felt his heart ache for her.

He wanted her to be happy in his court… to have her share in the merriment and jubilation, to enjoy the great taste of the food and make friends.

While he understood that it would be difficult for her… she must be missing her own home, her family and friends… but this world was so dangerous and it would be safer for her to remain here.

She had hardly dared to speak, would shy away in fright if he or anyone attempted to speak to her. However she had been able to tell them that her name was Belle and that she was a princess of a country of Avonlea. But this was all that she had dared to share, otherwise she would keep silent, her face forever a mask of fear.

At this evening’s great feast it was no different. She would not eat… refused any offering made to her. This was Rum’s greatest worry. He had been told that she would eat the fruit from the garden or breads and the like. Just never at the feast.

Rum Gold tried his best to entice her, bringing in the most extravagant and exotic meals which would astonish the rest of his court, but she would simply recoil. It could be that she did not wish to eat meat. So he had made certain that his kitchen would do their best to bring in different breads, fruit and vegetables and have them brought to her room, as she could not bring herself to eat at the feasts.

Slowly he looked over her, she sitting absolutely still, a hand covering her mouth. Rum knew that his court was wondering why he’d use such an effort to please this woman who refused any kindness that he offered her.

Truth was… the king had fallen for her beauty. Not only her physical beauty… there was a kindness within her… an intelligence… from the moment that he saw her, he was within her thrall. Slowly he reached out his hand towards her, to attempt once again to speak with her. Nervously she turned her head to look at him. The look on her eyes made his words die in his throat, turning away from her once again.

Neal could but shake his head at his father. While he admired and adored his father, he would have to admit that in some cases he was a bit of a fool. A kind hearted fool, whom he did not wish to change for anything in the world… but a fool non the less.

Both he and the closest friends and advisers to the court had become rather concerned for their king. Neal had defended his father, knowing that he would allow his adoration for this woman to cloud his judgment. They had of course told him that they would never think that their king wouldn’t put the good of his people and country before everything.

They had voiced their concern that he may hurt himself. The king had not had anyone by his side for such a long time and they worried that his affection for this stranger would end up hurting himself. Their king was so kind and warmhearted, that they worried this woman would hurt him.

It was hard for Neal to counter that concern as it was also on his mind. He hoped that this woman would learn that she was in no danger and that his father would never think to hurt her. How anyone could have any fear for his father was something that the prince could never understand.

However the thoughts were interrupted as the feast were nearing an end as one of the servants entered the hall, announcing that a group of knights had come to their castle to ask for the king’s permission to cross his lands.

Instantly the mood of the hall changed, several of the king’s men grumbled and sneered. Strangers in their kingdom was always a theme of contention… they were beset by enemies and trust was a luxury that they could certainly not afford, some even grabbing at their weapons.

The princess of Avonlea got even more terrified, even moving closer to the king, perhaps fearing that this was going to end in a big fight… or if these were from the same group which had inflicted such terrible fright on her, so that she could not even trust those that wished her nothing but good.

Rum glanced over at the princess, making a soothing sound towards her as he met her eyes, telling her that she would not be harmed. There was a rather confused look in her eyes, but she swallowed nervously.

The king then stood himself up and told the servants to let them in, knowing well how his companions felt. It was not something he could blame them for…

A group of knights all dressed in armor entered, the one in front… chosen to speak for them held up his hands towards the king. He was dark skinned, tall and handsome, his eyes kind and face friendly, yet composed. The rest of his men were glaring around, some covering their mouths and others with their hands hovering over their swords. At the sight of the princess of Avonlea seated by the king’s side they looked at each other clearly concerned at what they should do. The leader had to look behind himself for a moment, telling the rest to stand down. He then once again turned towards the king.

“All hail the king of the Front Land,” he announced then, bowing his head. Rum simply narrowed his head, Rokk having sat himself up from his place and was ready to protect its master.

“Merlin…” he then said, considering the man with narrow dark eyes.

“I am most honored that you remember my name, king Gold,” the man bowed.

“These are troubled times… travelling is a dangerous thing,” the king still stood, looking down at the man from his elevated seat.

“I know. But we have no other choice. We are on a important quest and need your permission to travel through your lands,” Merlin said, before mentioning his hand, showing a cart being drawn in with the most exotic wares and splendid foods which made the rest of the court murmur. “A gift. A token of our good will.”

The king however did not seem convinced.  

“A fine gift indeed…” his voice faded out ever so slightly, scraping his nails ever so slightly against the table. Merlin looked a bit nervous, his dark eyes meeting Belle’s ever so slightly, but he dared not rest on her for long before he stared right into Gold’s again.

“You are a honorable king Gold, and I know well you worry about people travelling through your lands, but you know me… you know my word is true. I will never hurt any of your people. I never have. I have travelled through your lands before and have I not then proven myself to be a man of my word?” the man said, his voice calm.

The king moved his head as he licked his teeth.

“Yes… it is true that you have been true to your word, Merlin…” he said then as he sat himself down. “Very well… you may have free passage through my lands. Now… come, feast with us… you must be hungry.”

Merlin gave a relieved smile, before he shook his head.

“I would be most honored to dine at your court king Gold, but as we have given a vow we cannot partake in feasting and merriment until our quest is fulfilled,” he spoke.

“Happy I did not became a questing knight then,” Neal chuckled as he drank from his goblet only getting a reprimanding look from his father. Merlin however simply smiled.

“It is not always fun. But… we shall not keep you any further from your feasting and we hope that you enjoy our gift,” he said as he cast a look over at the princess, a silent apology resonating in his dark kind eyes as he turned around to leave.

Rum looked surprised over at the princess at his side, who nervously looked at him.

“Um… I need to use the bathroom… may I be excused?” she asked him. Rum looked a bit surprised simply as this was the first time she had dared to speak to him so directly.

“Certainly…” he nodded towards her, and at once she stood up to hurry out of the room, the stricken king unable to do anything but to look after her. By his side the prince had to simply shake his head at his father. The poor foolish man.

 

“WHY DID YOU NOT TELL HIM THE TRUTH?!”

Merlin stopped as he heard the voice of the princess coming up behind him as they were about to exit the castle. The other knights was more than eager to be out of there… knowing that they were in danger as long as they remained within the country’s borders.

“Because… it would be too cruel, princess,” Merlin spoke with a soft dark voice. Belle stopped, surprised at the answer.

“I know what you must believe… but he is not to blame… none of them are. They are victims… and what has been done cannot be undone,” he explained to her.

“But…”

“Look at what has happened to them… do you think they asked for this? And what would be kinder? To allow them to live the lie… or take the lie away from them when it is the only thing that they have left?”

Belle could see that the man was wise beyond his years, as she turned towards the hall, looking towards the king as he was speaking with his son. She then shook her head.

“Please take me with you!” she pleaded.

“I cannot…” the man said as the princess’ hopes were dashed to the ground.

“Are you just going to leave me in this place? What if…” her voice faded with dread.

“If the king believed I kidnapped you he would hunt us down and in travelling with us we have women and children… his host would descend upon us and… I imagine you already know, don’t you?” the man said, the princess nodding.

“So… I am to stay here… forever?”

The question seemed to pain the man, as it was clear that his heart was that of great kindness and even the thought of leaving her behind was going to torment him to the end of his days.

“You need not… convince him to let you go. He is not a cruel man… despite everything,” he then said.

“How should I do that? Should I play into the madness… the delusion?” she shook her head, but Merlin simply nodded.

“If this is what you have to do… then you have to do it,” he spoke softly. Belle fell into silence as she looked towards the stone floor.

“Again… I am sorry… I am so sorry, please… forgive me…” Merlin said before he with tears in his eyes turned away from her and with the rest of his knights walked out of the castle… praying silently that he had not condemned the young woman to a fate shared by everyone in the castle… a fate so much worse than death.

Belle stood there alone… tears dripping down her cheeks, not even able to move for the longest time. What was she going to do now?


End file.
